Episode 2
THE BEACH EPISODE EPISODE SCRIPT BY: Sorastitch intro plays: featuring the show's [[The Adventures of Ismail/Main Theme|main theme] along with the team members, including Peira Noid, Mason, Lucazs, Savant the Goetian, Tucker, Dennis, Light, David, and Aingeru.] BEGIN EPISODE couple of footsteps made by Tucker, Mason, and Ismail imprint into the sand. They are at the beach. Peira Noid: - Hey guys, wait up! Mason: - Woah... Peira Noid: - ...what? Mason: - Nothing. Tucker: - Wait a second, why are we on a beach again? Ismail: - Uhh... I guess there's demons here or something. Mason: - Any reason's good enough for me! Peira: - See you guys later, I'm going to get a tan. Mason: - I'll take one too! makes a disgusted face, but lays the towel on the sand anyway. Ismail and Tucker walk on the beach, looking for a good spot to get in the water. Valdrika: - Oh hey, do I know you two? Tucker: - Maybe... Ismail: - No. Valdrika: - Well that's a shame, because I like you two. walks away, while Tucker stands there like a idiot talking to Valdrika. Meanwhile, on the towels... Peira: - Crap, I forgot my book. Mason: - Just go up and get it. Valdrika: - I can't, the straps are off and I can't reconnect them until the tan's done. Mason: - Why not? Peira: - It's high tech s'bleep. It has a built in timer and crap. Can you just go get it? Mason: - I could, but then I would wreck my tan. Peira: - Your insufferable. Agh... if I could get up, I would so strangle you. Mason: - I wouldn't mind that. Peira: - *blushes and then reverts back to a pissed off state* Ugh, you are such a pervert. standing in the shadow of a palm tree, laughs. Lilth: - Haha, they're wasting their time here! They don't even know I'm here! Aingeru: - Hi. Lilth: - Who are you? Aingeru: - An angel. Lilth: - I can't see that, but maybe you could show me? Aingeru: - ...heheh. Lilth: - Gorth de vorpus! is suddenly sucked in Lilth's soul necklace. Lilth: - I'll have fun with you later. Let's see if Valdrika is making any progress. *walks over to Valdrika* Lilth: - How are you doing? Valdrika: - Oh, I just met him. Isn't he cute? Tucker: - Nice friend you got there. Lilth: - Yes, what a cute friend you have. Valdrika: - In fact, maybe you, Tucker and me could... Tucker: - Sure. Valdrika: - Ok! gets up and goes to the bathroom, where Tucker follows. Meanwhile, back on the towels. Peira: - Tucker's a idiot. Mason: - What, you wanted him to score with someone else? Peira: - Your a idiot too. Mason: - ...hey! Peira: - He's "scoring" with a succubus. Mason: - ...and that's bad how? Peira: - He's going to get his soul sucked out or something bad. Where's Ismail? Mason: - I don't know. Peira: - Your realllll helpful. bikini straps re-lock. Peira: - Finally! I'll be right back. Mason: - And I'll be right back here. Peira: - ...yeah okay. *runs off* Peira: - Ismail! Peira: - Ismail! Peira: - Ugh, where is he? runs around wildly, and then bumps into Ismail, who accidentally puts his hands on her hips. Peira and Ismail: - Uh... *detach from each other* Peira: - Ismail, Tucker's currently boning Valdrika, a succubus. Ismail: - Don't call random people the s word! Peira: - No, I know she's one. And if we don't stop her, he's going to get his soul sucked out or worse! Ismail: - Well, crap. What do we do? Peira: - Ummm... I thought you would have a plan. Ismail: - You can't interrupt a succubus while she's doing it. Tucker's good as gone, unless we grab her soul necklace or something. Peira: - I got someone who can do that. Ismail: - Who? and Peira walk over to Mason. Mason: - Hey... baby. Ismail: - Do you think you can get near a hot chick? Mason: - ...yeah. Peira: - He doesn't mean me. Mason: - ...still. Ismail: - Alright, when a chick wearing a black and purple bikini steps out, I want you to snatch her necklace. Mason: - Cool. gets up and heads over to the bathrooms. Valdrika: - Ohai. Mason: - What were you doing in the men's room? Valdrika: - I have... um... specific needs. Mason: - What kind of specific needs? Valdrika: - If you want I could show you... Mason: - Sure. Valdrika: - Just follow me back in, I guess. goes into the bathroom, and Valdrika locks the door and sits on the sink counter. Mason: - Now, you got to take of your clothes. Valdrika: - Well, your demanding. takes off her necklace. Mason: - I'll hold that. Valdrika: - Go ahead. takes off her top and we cut back to Ismail and Peira. Peira: - He's an idiot. We should have sent you. Ismail: - I'm sure he's doing fine... hey wait a second! There's Lilth! Peira: - Ismail!!! runs off to where Lilth is. Ismail: - Well hello, Lilth. Lilth: - Well, if it isn't Kenny. Go run back to your turtle friends, why don't you? Peira (in distance): - Ismail? Ismail: - My name's not Kenny... what are you even talking about? Lilth: - You don't remember do you? Ismail: - No... *reaches for necklace* Lilth: - Figures... *is punched* Ismail: - *grabs necklace* I don't know what your talking about, but I'll be taking this. Lilth: - Might as well. I'll want it back. Ismail: - Your not getting it back. Lilth: - Then you'll have to fight me then... Aingeru: - Hello again. *sends a green flame after Lilth. Lilth: - *vanishes* Ismail: - I just pressed the necklace with my palm... I had no idea you were in there. Aingeru: - I know who is though. Ismail: - Who? Aingeru: - Surge, Lady Fortune, and someone who refused to give out their name. Ismail: - Huh. Here you go. *tosses necklace* Aingeru: - Is that Peira over there? Ismail: - Yeah. Aingeru: - Heh. The tie really completes everything. Mason: - I got the necklace! I'm also a man now! Tucker: - So am I! Peira: - Ugh. Let's just go to the hotel. I've had enough from you perverts. get in the car and head to the hotel. Valdrika: - Lilth, are you alright? Lilth: - Don't worry, they can't do anything but hurt themselves. Good thing you brought a empty soul necklace. Valdrika: - ...yeah. Lilth: - They do know Peira's not a real demon right? Valdrika: - No. *smirks* TO BE CONTINUED Category:The Adventures of Ismail Category:Episodes Category:Episodes written by Sorastitch